slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kastiel/Rozmowy
left Odcinek 1 ♥A. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. Szukam kogoś, kto mógłby mi pokazać szkołę. - B. Dzień dobry, jestem nowa. '''// (dalsza rozmowa +) '''C. ...Cześć? + (brak dalszej rozmowy) ♥'' No i...?'' A. Zawsze jesteś taki miły? '+ B. Widzę, że masz niezły charakterek. - ♥ Szczególnie dla nowych, jestem Kastiel.'' A. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, miło cię poznać. - '''B. Ja jestem =Sucrette=, wpadnę później. Dopiero co przyjechałam i mam urwanie głowy z papierami. + ♥'' Ha ha, wiem, o co chodzi. Powodzenia z tym durnym gospodarzem.'' A. Jest z nim jakiś problem? + B. (Nic nie odpowiadasz i idziesz dalej.) // (koniec rozmowy) ♥'' Ha ha! W życiu nie widziałem tak spiętego i sztywnego typa.'' A. Nie zgadzam się, wydaje się być bardzo sympatyczny! - B. Ach, nie wydaje mi się, żeby to było prawdą... + ♥A. Masz może mój formularz? - B. Gdzie mogę zrobić zdjęcie do dokumentów? - C. Masz może kasę na opłatę za moją teczkę? - D. (o nic więcej nie pytasz) // ♥'' Znowu ty?'' A. Tak, przeszkadzam ci? // B. Twój t-shirt coś mi mówi. + C. Co to za chuligańskie ciuchy? - ♥'' Ach, tak? I co ci to przypomina? Rysunek na tyłku twojego ostatniego kucyka pony?'' A. Nieprawdopodobne, to znana marka gotyckich ubrań. // B. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo grupy rockowej. + ' C. Nieprawdopodobne, to logo super znanej gry online. - ♥ A więc, nowa, znasz grupę Winged Skull?'' 'A. Ach, tak? Też lubię rock, od czasu do czasu. '+ B. Yeah! Rock me baby, uwielbiam rock! // C. Wszystko czego nienawidzę... - Odcinek 2 ♥'' Pewnie, tak jak i połowa szkoły.'' A. Śmieszy cię to, co? A może po coś tu jesteś? '''B. To nie jest śmieszne! To nie twoja twarz była pomazana i rozwieszona po całej szkole! + C. Nabijaj się dalej, śmiało! I tak mało mnie to obchodzi... ♥''I niby dlaczego? Poza tym nawet nie wiem, kto to zrobił.'' A. To te trzy głupie dziewczyny! '// (dalszy dialog) B. Daj sobie spokój. C. Proszę, pomóż mi... ♥ =Sucrette=, co tu robisz?'' A. Nic ciekawego, a ty? B. Uciekam przed grupą trzech głupich dziewczyn. // (dalszy dialog) '''C. Uciekam przed pociskiem... + ♥'' Ahahaha, mówisz o siostrze Nataniela i jej koleżankach? To prawda, że w kategorii na najbardziej nadęte panienki mogłyby dostać Złotą Palmę...'' A. A więc pomożesz mi? // (dalszy dialog) B. To pewne... Ale przecież ja im nic nie zrobiłam. C. Pewnego dnia znajdę sposób, żeby się zemścić. + (koniec dialogu) ♥'' Ahahah... i co niby mam zrobić? Zbić je?'' A. Zrobiłbyś to? Mogę ci nawet zapłacić, jeśli chcesz! - B. Jesteś okropny, aż tyle to od ciebie nie wymagam! - C. Hehe, dalej, przy odrobinie szczęścia może uda ci się je pokonać. Ja będę sędzią! // ♥'' Hej, poczekaj! Co to ma znaczyć, że „przy odrobinie szczęścia mogę je pokonać”? Mnie też chcesz wciągnąć w problemy? (szturcha mnie, uśmiechając się)'' A. ?!? (śmiejesz się i odchodzisz) // B. ?!? (śmiejesz się i też go szturchasz) + ♥ Może. A. Mógłbyś czasem wyrażać się jaśniej? Wkurzasz mnie! B. Proszę, pokaż mi, gdzie to jest. C. A może nie? + ♥'' Hej, a w sumie to dlaczego szukasz tego klubu?'' A. Dyrektorka kazała mi dołączyć do jakiegoś klubu. Czy coś takiego. + B. Dyrektorka poprosiła mnie, żebym się zapisała do jednego z licealnych klubów. C. Nie do końca wszystko zrozumiałam, ale muszę się zapisać do jednego z licealnych klubów. ♥ Obcy B. A co, jesteś zazdrosny? + (przy wysokim lovometrze) ♥ A. Proszę, podpisz to. // B. Znowu zwiałeś z lekcji? Mam dla ciebie usprawiedliwienie do podpisania. + C. Mam dla ciebie usprawiedliwienie do podpisania. To od Nataniela. ♥ No, co jeszcze? A. No podpisz to i już nie będziemy o tym więcej gadać. B. Naprawdę nie podpiszesz? C. Widzisz, on nalega... + ♥ Co jeszcze! Ale się uwzięłaś! A. Ech... No ale Nataniel też nie daje mi z tym spokoju... + B. Prawdziwy mężczyzna, tak jak mówiłeś, bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność, a więc podpisz to i kropka! - C. Powiedział, że prawdziwy mężczyzna bierze za siebie odpowiedzialność. A więc gdybyś zechciał... // ♥ Rozumiem, ale jestem tak samo uparty jak on. Nic nie podpiszę. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że robi to z nadzieją, że uda mu się mnie wyrzucić ze szkoły. A. No dobra, mam dość tych waszych historii. Podpisz to, a jeżeli ci się to nie podoba, to wyjaśnij to z nim (Nalegasz na podpisanie usprawiedliwienia) - B. Co!? Nie chcę, aby cie wyrzucili ze szkoły! Daj sobie spokój z tym papierkiem, oddam mu go. (Nie nalegasz na podpisanie usprawiedliwienia) + ♥'' Haha, tak, wiem. A więc? Co będę z tego miał, jak ci pokażę, gdzie to jest?'' A. Ech... B. Przyjemność z faktu towarzyszenia mi? '+ C. Nic, ale i tak przecież możesz to zrobić. ♥ To po lewej, na dziedzińcu, z drugiej strony znajduje się klub ogrodników. Wiesz przynajmniej, co masz robić?'' '''A. Ech... nie. + B. Pomożesz mi? C. A ty nie wiesz? - ♥'' Klub ogrodników? Niby czemu miałbym wiedzieć? To zajęcie dla dziewczyn.'' A. Szczerze to nie miałam wyboru. Klub koszykówki jeszcze mniej mnie interesował. B. Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie, przecież nie jesteś od dwóch dni w liceum?! Musisz dobrze wiedzieć, co gdzie się znajduje. - C. Nic, ale i tak przecież możesz to zrobić? ♥'A. Cool, widzisz, jak chcesz, to możesz! (klepiesz go po przyjacielsku w ramię) +' B. Dziękuje. Widzisz, to nie jest takie trudne, oddać komuś przysługę. C. Wiesz może, gdzie ona jest? ♥ Aha, zdecydowałaś już, jaki kwiat zanieść do jakiej sali? A. Tak, postanowiłam zanieść fikusa do sali lekcyjnej, a mimozę do pokoju gospodarzy. B. Tak, postanowiłam zanieść mimozę do sali lekcyjnej, a fikusa do pokoju gospodarzy. C. Nie za bardzo, masz jakiś pomysł? + ♥'' Na twoim miejscu zaniósłbym raczej fikusa do sali lekcyjnej, a mimozę do pokoju gospodarzy. '' A. Ach... To ja zrobię na odwrót. + B. Okej, zrobię jak mówisz. ♥'' Co robisz? '' A. Muszę zanieść kwiatki do sali lekcyjnej i do pokoju gospodarzy. // B. Myślałam, że rośliny cię nie interesują? Muszę zanieść kwiatki do sali lekcyjnej i do pokoju gospodarzy. + C. Coś. - Odcinek 3 ♥'' Pewnie, nie dam się wyrzucić za coś takiego, a tak w ogóle... Czy to przypadkiem nie pies przebiegł właśnie za tobą?'' A. Ach! Był tam?! Muszę go znaleźć za wszelką cenę dla dyrektorki! - B. Ach! Był tam?! Dyrektorka nakrzyczała na mnie tylko dlatego, że jej pies uciekł! // C. Ach! Był tam?! Dyrektorka wpadła w szał i kazała mi go znaleźć! + ♥ Hahaha, nic dziwnego, stara i jej pies... Powodzenia w schwytaniu tego brudnego zwierzaka. W najgorszym razie, jeżeli go nie znajdziesz, będziesz musiała zostać godzinę lub dwie po lekcjach. To wszystko. A. Dzięki, ale nie mam zamiaru mieć takich problemów jak ty. - B. Mimo wszystko wolę się nie podkładać. + C. Taaak, to nic wielkiego, ale wolę unikać kłopotów. - ♥ Czemu ostatnio mi pomogłaś? Wtedy gdy mnie nie zmusiłaś do podpisania usprawiedliwienia. A. Ech... sam sie domyśl, haha.+ B. Było mi ciebie szkoda. C. Sama nie wiem, ale chyba dobrze zrobiłam, co? ♥'' Czemu stanęłaś wtedy po stronie Nataniela?! Wtedy, kiedy zmusiłaś mnie do podpisania usprawiedliwienia!'' C. Czułam, że tak trzeba... Powinnam zostawić was samych. + ♥''Pewnie, że nie, to nie mój problem.'' A. @??!!# A ja się męczę, żeby go znaleźć! '+ B. Przeginasz! Szczególnie że wiesz, że nie mogę go znaleźć! - C. A ja się męczę, żeby go znaleźć! Wcale nie jesteś miły! - ♥''A więc poszukiwania pieska dały jakieś rezultaty? A. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty nie masz zwierząt. B. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty masz kota. - '''C. Niezbyt. Ale mogę się założyć, że ty masz psa. + ♥'' Tak, masz rację. Nie lubię kotów. To zbyt niewdzięczne bestie. Za to mam dużego psa, który nie ma nic wspólnego z psem dyrektorki.'' A. Też się nazywa Kiki? + B. To nieprawda, że koty są niewdzięczne! Bywają słodkie i milutkie. C. Trochę się boję dużych psów, bywają niebezpieczne... ♥'' Hahaha... Oczywiście, że nie. Mój nazywa się Demon.'' A. Demon? Groźnie... + ' B. Dziwne imię jak dla psa, nie uważasz? - ♥ Owczarek francuski''. '''A. Och, nie znam. + B. To jedna z tych niebezpiecznych ras? - C. To są te białe psy? - ♥'' Znowu masz z nią problem?'' A. Nic konkretnego. Chciałam o niej pogadać z Natanielem, ale nie chce mnie wysłuchać. + B. Nic konkretnego, ale nie znoszę jej. Nie wiem, co zrobić. C. Nic konkretnego, ale mimo to cały czas mi dokucza. ♥'' Czy to wiem? Może trochę, hehe.'' A. I podoba Ci się? // B. To takie oczywiste, czy co? + C. Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty się tym chwalisz?! - ♥'' Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć? '' A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... - B. Wiesz, że ona chce z tobą chodzić? + ♥'' Och, znowu siedzisz w krzakach. '' A. Heh, tak. Sam powinieneś tego spróbować. - B. Heh, wolałabym zmienić to na koszykówkę, ale nie mogę. + C. Tak, w ten sposób mogę spędzić trochę czasu z Jadem. // ♥'' Obcy. '' A. Nie mów tak. On jest naprawdę sympatyczny. // B. Co, jesteś zazdrosny? +/- (zależy od lovemetru: jeśli masz wysoki, to wzrośnie, a jak niski, to spadnie.) Odcinek 4 ♥oprowadzaniu Farazowskiego po szkole '' '''A. To jest dziedziniec. Radzę tu nie przychodzić, jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać nieprzyjemnych typów. '+ B. A więc to jest dziedziniec - ale nauczyciele nie przychodzą tu często, prawda? - C. A więc to jest dziedziniec, radzę tu nie przychodzić, jeżeli nie chce pan spotkać takich czarujących wyrzutków jak ten tutaj. - ♥A. Chyba śnę! Wiesz, że dałam się okraść Amber?! - B. Uffff, w końcu skończyłam oprowadzać tego profesora. +''' C. Amber to naprawdę wstrętna krowa! -''' ♥''A więc, masz dla mnie jakąś kasę?'' A. Tak, oczywiście. Poczekaj, sprawdzę ile mam przy sobie... - B. Chyba w twoich snach! - C. ... + ♥'' Co ja mogę wiedzieć, nie zastanawiałem się nad tym...'' A. Jestem pewna, że taki cwaniak jak ty musi mieć jakiś pomysł! - B. Naprawdę nie masz żadnego pomysłu? //''' C. Proooooszę! - ♥'' Jak to?'' A. Dałam się przyłapać, gdy mazałam po szafce! B. Twój pomysł był beznadziejny! Dyrektorka złapała mnie na gorącym uczynku! - '''C. Jestem zawiedziona. Zostałam przyłapana w ostatniej chwili! + ♥'' Zrobiłaś to w biały dzień?! Postradałaś zmysły?!'' A. Przykro mi, że nie jestem tak obcykana jak ty! - B. Mogłeś mnie chociaż uprzedzić! C. Taaa... Trudno, już po wszystkim. Za karę muszę zmazać wszystkie napisy. + ♥'' No dobra, powiesz mi w końcu tę wielką nowinę czy nie?'' A. Byłam na klatce schodowej z Li i widziałam ducha! // B. Widziałam ducha! // C. Nie domyślasz się? - ♥''Swoimi palcami?'' A. Haha, bardzo śmieszne... B. Ech, nigdy tego nie robiłam!// C. A tak na serio? ♥'' Czasem naprawdę jesteś głupiutka! Pewnie, że nie. Dziewczynko, duchy nie istnieją.'' A. A ja w nie wierzę! - B. To jak wytłumaczysz to, co widziałam? C. Mów, co chcesz, ale coś tam na schodach było. '// ♥ A więc duchy palą i jedzą plastik?'' A. Skończysz się w końcu ze mnie nabijać? // '''B. Ktoś musiał palić tutaj papierosy. + ♥'' Heh, Nataniel jest zbyt zaślepiony swoją braterską miłością, żeby zauważyć, że jego siostra to żmija. Co ci mogę więcej powiedzieć?'' A. Widzę, że się ze mną zgadzasz. Spróbuję z nim o niej pogadać pewnego dnia... + ♥'' Hahaha... Masz jakiś pomysł?'' A. Sama nie wiem... + B. Słuchaj! Skoro Amber chce z tobą chodzić, to może razem coś wykombinujemy? // (w dalszym dialogu każda odpowiedź obniża lovometr, zobacz poniżej) ♥'' Hmm... Na przykład?'' A. Hmm... Możesz zaprosić ją na randkę, a potem ośmieszyć przed wszystkimi! - B. Hmm... Możemy sobie razem zrobić zdjęcie, które później jej dasz? - C. Hmm... A gdybyśmy się specjalnie pocałowali na jej oczach? - ♥'' Hmmmm... Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś zobaczyła, co to było. '' A. W sumie to uciekłam, zanim zobaczyłam, co to było, ale usłyszałam coś! // ' B. Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co mogę zobaczyć, a czego nie? - C. Przyrzekam! Słyszałam ten sam hałas, co wczoraj! - ♥ Nie wiesz, co to jest?'' A. Plastikowe akcesoria. B. Modne akcesoria. - '''C. Akcesoria do gitary. + ♥''Heh, zdarza się.'' A. Ale nie tobie, nie znosisz go! + B. O czym gadaliście? C. Coś przede mną ukrywacie, jestem bardziej niż pewna. Odcinek 5 ♥'' No i? Mnie to nie dotyczy.'' A. Nie cieszysz się? Ty, który nie cierpisz Nataniela? - B. Naprawdę? Jesteś pewny, że "w ogóle" cię to nie dotyczy? - C. Nie sądzisz, że trzeba by mu pomóc? // ♥ Nie. A. Powiedziałbyś mi, gdybyś coś wiedział? // B. Jesteś pewien? // C. Jestem pewna, że wiesz, gdzie on jest! - ♥ (Rozmowa o sprawdzianie) A. No weź, powiedz mi prawdę! Nikomu nic nie wygadam, obiecuję! - B. Wiesz, że ktoś ukradł kopie przyszłych sprawdzianów? // ♥ Serio? A więc na razie z tym jednym mamy spokój. '' '''A. Masz dobre stopnie?' B. Wyglądasz na zadowolonego... - C. Dalej nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? ♥ No cóż... Ani dobre, ani złe. Dlaczego pytasz? A. A tak tylko chciałam wiedzieć. + B. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie masz interesu w tym, żeby ukraść te sprawdziany! C. Znasz ludzi, którzy mają problemy, żeby zaliczyć sprawdzian? + ♥ Ależ oczywiście... A. Nie żartuję, chociaż raz mógłbyś być milszy. ' + B. Naprawdę nie masz z tym wszystkim nic wspólnego? C. Masz pomysł, kto mógł to zrobić? - ''♥ Tak, trzymaj. A teraz proszę cię, przestań mnie już o wszystko oskarżać. 'A. Sorry, teraz ci wierzę. // ' B. Wiedziałam, że to ty je miałeś! - ♥ Nie wiem, połowa szkoły? Ich wszystkich też masz zamiar dręczyć? A. (Nalegasz) // B. (Nie nalegasz) // ♥ Spoko, co za nowina. A. Wiedziałeś o tym? - B. Gdyby kiedykolwiek uprzejmość była w sprzedaży, nie zawahaj się skorzystać, okej? '''C. Myślałam, że to mogło cię zaciekawić. + ♥ A to ciekawe... '' A. Naprawdę myślałam. że to byłeś ty. B. Jak ona mogła zrobić to swojemu bratu? '''C. Mam nadzieję, że ją wyrzucą. +' Odcinek 6 ♥ Już ci powiedziałem. Niech znajdzie sobie nową dziewczynę. A. Pfff... Jesteś beznadziejny. // B. Przypomnij mi, żebym nigdy więcej cię nie pytała o te sprawy. // C. Wiesz co, istnieją faceci, którym naprawdę zależy na ich dziewczynach. // ♥ Wiadomo i to wiele. A co, chcesz być następna? A. Przykro mi, nie jesteś na liście moich kandydatów. - B. Pewnie, że chcę! C. A co, jesteś wolny? Przecież masz takie powodzenie. +''' ♥ Czemu cię to interesuje? A. Przez ciekawość. // B. Zastanawiam się dlaczego jesteś wolny i tyle. // '''C. Serio, jakaś dziewczyna z tobą wytrzymała? + ♥ Pękły mi dwie struny w gitarze! I co zmieni to, że ci to powiedziałem? A. Jak to się stało? B. Ech, to nie tak... C. Wystarczy, że kupisz nowe + ♥ Szkoda tylko, że nie mam kasy, aby kupić nowe! A. Czaję, czaję. Kupię ci nowe. (Idziesz kupić struny do gitary) + '(Butterfly Quality) B. Żartujesz! Radź sobie sam! (Nie kupujesz strun) - ''♥Nie wiem, może dlatego, że cały czas zadajesz za dużo pytań. Myślałem, że może to dlatego cały czas prowadzisz jakieś dochodzenia. A. Według ciebie jestem za bardzo ciekawska? // '''B. Może dla odmiany ty chciałbyś mi zadać jakieś pytanie? + C. Hahaha... Będziesz się śmiać. Właśnie szukam pierścionka. Nie znalazłeś go może przez przypadek? ♥ Hmm... No nie wiem. Jakie lubisz jedzenie? A. Pizzę, hamburgery... + B. Uwielbiam słodycze. // C. Lubię dobrą kuchnię, restauracje itd. ♥ Hmmmm, nie wiem. Nie mam żadnych pytań. A. Świetnie, fajnie, że się mną interesujesz... // B. Tym lepiej dla mnie. // C. Gdybyś jednak miał jakieś pytania... // ♥ Czemu ostatnio mi pomogłaś? Wtedy, gdy nie zmusiłaś mnie do podpisania usprawiedliwienia? A. Ehh... Sam się domyśl haha. // B. Było mi cie szkoda. C. Sama nie wiem, ale chyba dobrze zrobiłam, co? ♥ Pewnie, że nie. Wyglądam jakby było coś nie tak? A. Kastiel... wspaniały chłopak i do tego taki uprzejmy. // ' B. Serio, co ci się stało? // C. Zaczynam mieć już tego dosyć. Co bym nie powiedziała, zawsze jest źle. // ''♥ Myślisz, że mnie to interesuje? A. Tak tylko mówię... - '''B. Jak zwykle miło było z tobą pogadać. + C. (Nie nalegasz) Odcinek 7 ♥ Nie, skąd miałbym to wiedzieć? Ta dziewczyna zawsze łazi za tym idiotą, gospodarzem. Wiem jak się nazywa i to mi wystarczy. A. Po co ja Cię w ogóle pytałam? // B. Powinieneś się chyba trochę interesować innymi, co? + ♥ Cały dzień o niej gadasz. A. A co, jesteś zazdrosny?+ (przy wysokim lov.) B. ... A więc, widziałeś ją? ♥ Biorąc pod uwagę to jak na mnie patrzysz to nie mam najmniejszego powodu, żeby być zazdrosnym. A. Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz! - B. Chyba śnisz. ♥ Zazdrosny o co? Melania nie jest w moim typie... A. Idioto, to nie to miałam na myśli! B. Hahaha, bardzo śmieszne... + ♥ Dzisiaj też szukasz Melanii? A. A ty szukasz kłopotów... + ' B. Hahaha bardzo śmieszne! Chyba jesteś w dobrym humorze! + C. Nie, to ciebie szukałam. // ♥ Nie, nie mam żadnego pomysłu.'' A. Nawet najmniejszego? '''B. Ech muszę szybko coś wymyślić! + C. Do niczego się nie nadajesz... ♥'' Mogę poszczuć ją moim psem jeżeli będzie ci sprawiać kłopoty.'' A. Może lepiej nie? B. Haha, niezły pomysł. + C. Spoko, jestem już duża i sama sobie poradzę. + ♥ Było mi jej szkoda, to wszystko. Kiedyś jej brat był zupełnie inny... Różne rzeczy się działy... A. Nataniel? To dziwne... // B. Było ci jej szkoda... to znaczy? // Odcinek 8 ♥ Ach, tak? Wiesz co, niezbyt mnie interesują takie rzeczy. '' A. Ale to świetna sprawa! Jestem pewna, że będziemy się świetnie bawić! B. Jednocześnie, to nie ma zbyt wiele rzeczy, które ci się podobają... // C. Mnie też nie, ale lepsze to niż siedzenie w szkole. ♥''Wolę oglądać filmy, niż czytać. A. Jaki rodzaj filmów lubisz oglądać? // ''' B. W takim razie my też nie mamy ze sobą zbyt wiele wspólnego. ♥ ''Na pewno nie filmy dla dziewczyn. Lubię kino akcji. Horrory od czasu do czasu też są niezłe. '' A. Brrr... Boję się oglądać horrory. - B. Ja też! Filmy przygodowe są najlepsze! // '''C. Czyli to czego ja nie cierpię. + ♥ Czemu wydaje mi się, że tylko mi zadajesz takie pytania...? A. To z powodu twojego buntowniczego wyglądu... - B. Bo mam wrażenie, że znasz się na tych sprawach. C. Przecież nie zapytam o to Nataniela... + (albo - zależy od lov) ♥ Nie potrzebuję jej pomocy, aby wiedzieć, że mnie lubisz. Nie jestem ślepy. A. C-co?! O czym ty gadasz?! Dobrze się dogadujemy i tyle! B. Chyba mieszasz swoje marzenia z rzeczywistością. C. Wyglądasz na bardzo pewnego siebie... Masz jakieś dowody? ♥ Nie zauważyłaś jeszcze, że w ogóle nie lubię tych samych rzeczy co ten typ? A. '''Tak, ale czytanie to inna sprawa. // B. Och, a myślałam, że jesteście jak bracia... - C. Za to wczoraj zauważyłam, że wcale się tak bardzo nie różnicie. -(albo +, to zależy od lov.) ''♥ Ach tak? Spróbuj się nie zgubić. Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać. '' '''A. Mam bardzo dobrą orientacje w terenie! + B. Patrz na siebie. C. Bardzo śmieszne. // ♥ Wyluzuj, to tylko sprawdzian. Jeżeli go nie zaliczysz to nie jest koniec świata. A. Wolałabym jednak zaliczyć ten sprawdzian. // B. Taaak, to prawda... Nie powinnam się tak przejmować. // C. Ciii! Przestań juz gadać! Muszę się skoncentrować na tym czego się wczoraj nauczyłam! // ♥ Ach tak? A więc? '' A. Myślałam, że cię to zainteresuje... // B. Nic, już nieważne. C. To super, no nie? // ''♥ Ach tak? Nie obchodzi mnie to... '' A. Chyba niezbyt wiele rzeczy cię interesuje, co? // B. Ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego dalej próbuję z tobą gadać. // C. Ja się ucieszyłam na tą wiadomość. // ''♥ Nie zauważyłaś, że wszyscy zachowują się jakoś dziwnie? '' A. Nie za bardzo. // B. Tak. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy się zmówili, aby się teraz uczyć i powtarzać. // ''♥ Nie miałem powodu, aby ci o tym mówić. Jesteś na tyle duża, aby radzić sobie sama. '' A. To prawda, że pomaganie innym nie jest w twoim stylu... B. Chociaż raz mogłeś zrobić wyjątek! // C. Bo co, tobie nigdy nie zdarzyło się zapomnieć o czymś takim? ''♥ Nie mam potrzeby powtarzać. Ale ty, to myślałem, że o tej porze będziesz siedzieć z nosem w książkach. '' A. Właśnie szukam jakiegoś spokojnego miejsca, gdzie mogłabym się pouczyć. '''B. Chciałabym, ale nie ma szans, żebym znalazła jakieś spokojne miejsce! + ' C. Wszędzie, gdzie nie pójdę już ktoś siedzi i powtarza... ♥ Zazwyczaj jesteś bystrzejsza. To nie moja wina, że zapomniałaś... '' A. Serio mogłeś mi powiedzieć! B. Gdybym nie spotkała Nataniela to miałbyś niezłe kłopoty! - '''C. Wyobrażam sobie, że nieźle się bawiłeś... //' ♥ Haha, to prawda. Ciągle się zastanawiam jak on daje sobie radę. Nigdy nie wyładowuje swoich emocji... '' A. Może nie ma takiej potrzeby? '''B. A ty jak się wyładowujesz?' ♥ Ach tak? Niech zgadnę, czy to nie przypadkiem przez pewną pustą blondynkę? '' A. Nieźle... Jak na to wpadłeś? - B. Tak... Znowu mnie okradła. - '''C. Znasz karate? +' (przy wyższym lov lub // i - przy niższym) ♥ Zastanawiam się dlaczego Amber cie tak nie lubi A. Nie wiem była już taka odkąd zobaczyłam ja pierwszy raz w szkole - B. Wiesz że dla Kena też była taka wredna? // C. Gdybym tylko to wiedziała - ♥ Tak,tak myślę. '' A. Mógłbyś się wysilić! B. To ważne! C.Świetnie,już nie muszę się o nic martwić... // ♥ ''Odpuść sobie. Cały dzień się tym zajmowałaś. Nie masz ochoty porobić coś innego? A. Tak... Masz rację. B. Nie, serio wolę się pouczyć. (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 9 ♥ Skoro już zdecydował, że nie będzie posłuszny, to mogłaś wykorzystać okazję i go czymś zwabić. Najlepiej by było go złapać, gdy był blisko ciebie. Ale i tak pewnie nie dałabyś rady... A. Ah! Nie wyładowuj swojej frustracji na mnie!? - B. To nie moja wina! I tak nieźle mnie przestraszył! -'' C. Jeżeli już musisz kogoś obwiniać to zacznij od siebie! Mogłeś lepiej wytresować swojego psa! -- ♥ ''No proszę. Nie masz żadnej złośliwej odpowiedzi? Dobrze mi się zdawało? A. Chyba śnisz na jawie. B. Jak gdyby było na co patrzeć... + C. Żartujesz? To nie ma nic do rzeczy! ♥ Wiedziałem, że nieźle się uśmieję jak zostanę. A. Przestań się tak uśmiechać! To nie jest śmieszne! // B. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele! To jakiś spisek! //(lub -, zależy od lov.) C. Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a wrzucę Cię do wody! + ♥ Następnym razem zacznij od tego zamiast próbować zasugerować takiemu idiocie, że nie chcesz z nim gadać. Cholera, cały czas muszę mieć na ciebie oko. Jesteś niemożliwa. A. No dobra, ale nie musisz tak na mnie krzyczeć! B. Kastiel... Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś zazdrosny? C. Cały czas nas obserwowałeś? + ♥ Nie wiem, dlaczego miałbym się zmuszać, żeby zostać. '' A. W końcu nikt cię nie prosi o jakiś nadludzki wysiłek... - B. Pfff... Skoro to dla ciebie aż taki problem to masz rację... Idź sobie... // ♥ ''Nie, nie za bardzo lubię wchodzić do wody. W każdym razie nie z kimś. '' A. Serio jesteś skomplikowany... '''B. No to ja już nie wiem! Sam coś wymyśl! + ' C. No to po co przyszedłeś na plażę? ♥ Rzuć go do wody. A. Nie, ty to zrób. Ja się trochę boję twojego psa. B. Okej! (Muszę go rzucić jak najdalej!) // ♥'' Czego ja się dowiaduje'' A. Nie podniecaj się tak! To tylko pomyłka! - B.Przestań się tak uśmiechać C. Powiedz jeszcze słowo, a wrzucę cię do wody! ♥ Marzysz, żeby mnie zobaczyć mokrego od stóp do głów? A. Idiota! Jesteśmy na plaży. To normalne, że chcę się pokąpać! + B. Jesteśmy na plaży. Co innego chcesz robić? C. (Wolę nic nie odpowiadać. To mogłoby obrócić się przeciwko mnie.) ♥ Ile mi za to zapłacisz? A. Mówię serio! B. Solidarność, mówi ci to coś? C. Nie mam kasy przy sobie, przykro mi. ♥ Sprzedają tutaj świetne lody włoskie. Lubisz lody, no nie? '' '''A. Tak.' B. Nie. ♥ Możesz wybrać jednego loda. Ja stawiam. '' A. Dzięki, to miłe, ale sama za siebie zapłacę. '''B. Dzięki! To miłe z twojej strony. (ILUSTRACJA)' Odcinek 10 ♥ Dzień na plaży był dla ciebie przerażający, co? Najpierw pies, który chciał cię zjeść, a potem kretyn, który chciał się na ciebie rzucić... A. Gdy mówisz "kretyn" to myślisz o sobie? B. Taak... Dzięki, że pomogłeś mi pozbyć się Dake'a. + ♥ Nasza kochana dyrektorka zapytała mnie o wybór na samym końcu i oczywiście nie potrzebowała już nikogo do pomocy przy biegach na orientację. A. Ha ha! Chcesz powiedzieć, że cię olała? - B. Możesz się z kimś zamienić, co nie? '// C. Przykro mi. // ♥ ''Po tym, jak spędziłaś ze mną całe popołudnie liczysz teraz na specjalne traktowanie? A. Miałam jedynie nadzieję, że będziesz troszkę milszy B. Cii, nie tak głośno! Nie chcę, żeby to się rozniosło po szkole! '''C. Skoro zachowywałeś się jak wojowniczy rycerz przed Dakem, to owszem, oczekiwałam czegoś w tym stylu? + ♥ Nieźle! dostałaś klucze bez najmniejszego problemu! A. Ja nigdy nic nie przeskrobałam! B. Kiedyś cię nauczę tej sztuczki! + (// w przypadku lov. +25) C. Po prostu pan Farazowski mi ufa. ♥ Muszę zajmować się rzeczami, na które nie mam ochoty. Będę milszy jak już to skończę! A. No to weź tę listę i powiedz nam co mamy robić zamiast się skarżyć . B. Trzeba będzie szybko wszystko zrobić. Nie lubię jak jesteś w złym humorze. // C. My też niekoniecznie mamy ochotę się tym zajmować. ♥ Nie jestem w dobrym nastroju. Lepiej mnie nie prowokuj... '' A. Nie powiedziałam przecież nic złośliwego! B. Wyładuj swój zły humor na kimś innym! '''C. Jaki miły jest ten Kastiel... +' Odcinek 11 ♥ To nie w moim stylu, żeby pytać o takie rzeczy. A. A więc nie przeszkadzałoby ci gdybym była w parze z innym chłopakiem?+ B. Ach.. A więc dobrze zrobiłam, że sama cię o to zapytałam. ♥ Z Lysandrem, a niby z kim innym? A. Ach tak, to prawda, że jesteście dobrymi kumplami. - B. Lepiej uważaj, może was zgubić w lesie! // (lovo z Lysem -) C. Mogłeś być w parze z kimś innym... ♥ Siadasz koło mnie czy dasz mi święty spokój? A. Nie mam ochoty zostawiać cię w spokoju! // ' B. Siądę raczej koło dziewczyn. Do zobaczenia! // ♥ ''Ach tak? Spróbuj się nie zgubić. Nie mam ochoty iść cię potem szukać. A. 'Mam bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie! + ' B. Patrz na siebie! - C. Bardzo śmieszne... - ♥ Co za entuzjazm... To świadomość, że spędzisz cały dzień ze mną wprawia cię w taki nastrój? A. Tak sądzisz? - B. Wcale nie... - '''C. Pewnie, że sprawia mi to przyjemność! (- lub +, zależy od lovo) ♥ He he... Nie myślałem, że wprawi cię to w taki dobry nastrój. A. Proste! Jestem pewna, że będziemy się świetnie bawić! B. A owszem! Nawet tobie nie uda się ugasić mojego entuzjazmu! C. Nie ma lekcji. Kto nie byłby zadowolony na naszym miejscu? + ♥ Tak! Serio! No i? Nigdy ci się to nie przydarzyło.? A. Nie rozmawiaj ze mną w ten sposób. To ty zawiniłeś. B. Spokojnie, poradzimy sobie dzięki twojej "super" orientacji w terenie... ' C. Następnym razem to ja przejmuję dowodzenie! - ''♥ W sumie ta wycieczka do lasu nie jest taka zła. A. Raz mówisz, że masz już dosyć, a raz, że ci się podoba... Zdecyduj się w końcu! // B. Serio? Super! Już się bałam, że się ze mną nudzisz. (+/-, zależy od lovo) ♥ Zostaniemy tutaj. Nie ma sensu kręcić się w kółko. Jeżeli będą nas szukać to znajdą nas tutaj. A. Nie możemy tutaj tak zostać i nic nie robić. A jeżeli nie będą nas szukać? '''B. Może i masz rację, ale... + ♥ W sumie to czemu chciałaś być ze mną w parze? '' A. Nikt inny nie chciał... '''B. Masz do mnie jeszcze inne, durne pytania tego typu? +' ♥ Ktoś tu się buntuje? '' '''A. Przypominam ci, że zawsze taka byłam!' // lub + B. Przyznaj, że to był idiotyczny pomysł, żeby o to pytać... - ♥''' A. W sumie to... Zapytałbyś mnie czy nie chciałabym być z tobą w parze, gdybym sama cię o to nie poprosiła?' // B. W sumie to... Zastanawiałam się czy może byłeś już w poważnym związku z jakąś dziewczyną?- ♥ ''Pewnie tak... '' '''A. Powiedz... Nie masz ochoty pójść sprawdzić co jest dalej?' + B. (Nic nie dodawaj.) // ♥ Załóż ją. Lepiej żebyś się nie przeziębiła. Usiądź i oprzyj się o drzewo. A. Ech... Okej... (Mówi do mnie jak do swojego psa, a ja głupia i tak go słucham...) + (ILUSTRACJA) ' B. Co?! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich rozkazów. (Oddajesz mu jego kurtkę.) Odcinek 12 ♥ Dyrektorka: ''Byliśmy przerażeni! Dwoje uczniów zgubiło się w lesie podczas gdy ścieżka była dokładnie oznaczona! Co wam strzeliło do głowy? A. (Powiedz, że to wina Kastiela.) - '''B. (Weź winę na siebie.) + lub // C. (Na razie nic nie mów.) // ♥ W sumie to chcę wiedzieć. O co biega? A. (Zmień temat) Dobrze wczoraj spałeś? + B. (Wymyśl wymówkę) Zastanawiałam się czy bierzesz udział w meczu koszykówki? - ♥ Czemu wtedy z nim nie pogadałaś? A. Czy ja cię o coś pytałam? + B. Bo wtedy jeszcze nie miałam takiej potrzeby. // C. Bo wtedy to by było mniej zabawne! - Odcinek 13 ♥ Czy ja wyglądam jakbym chciał oddawać szkole jakąś przysługę? A. Nie, to było głupie cię o to pytać... + B. Ech, tak? - C. Tak, jak jesteś w dobrym humorze... // ♥ A. (Sama z nim pogadaj.) // B. (Pozwól, żeby to Alexy z nim pogadał.) // C. (Pozwól, żeby to Iris z nim pogadała.) // D. (Pozwól, żeby to Kim z nim pogadała.) // ♥'' Potrzebujesz całej bandy, żeby ze mną o tym pogadać? Zazwyczaj radzisz sobie sama...'' A. To nie był mój pomysł... - B. Wolałam zwiększyć swoje szanse! // C. Jesteś dzisiaj nie w sosie, dlatego przyszłam ze wsparciem! + ♥ Przed chwilą zwiałaś jak jakiś przestępca. Nie miałem nawet czasu dać Ci tego co odłożyłem. A. Ach dzięki, Myślałam że będziesz chciał żebyśmy zapłacili za całość. - B. Mam nadzieje że masz sporo kasy bo inaczej nam się nie uda. + C. Super. Ile możesz się dołożyć? // ♥ A co ja będę z tego miał? A. Przyjemność z uczestnictwa w dobrej akcji? // (możliwa ilustracja na koniec odcinka) B. (Uśmiechnij się tak jak poradziła ci Rozalia.) // (brak ilustracji, chyba że masz lov +70) ♥ Kto powiedział, że nie mówię na serio? A. Dobrze wiem, że blefujesz... // B. ... A mówisz? + Odcinek 14 ♥''Skąd to pytanie?'' A. Ech... Wygląda na to, że nie wiesz, że trzech muzyków i piosenkarz mogłoby nam wystarczyć...// B. Z ciekawości. Rozmawiałam z Lysandrem. On już występował. // ♥''Pfff... Teraz będę musiał go znosić przez cały czas. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie zadowolona.'' A. Nie mieliśmy wyboru! - B. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Nie jest taki zły. - C. Tak, bardzo. Chociaż raz to ja zatruwam ci życie...+ ♥''Aaaa, Nina? Mówił mi o niej.'' A. Wiesz kim ona dla niego jest? - B. Może po koncercie też będziesz miał swój fanklub? // C. Mam nadzieję, że po koncercie nie będziesz miał swojego fanklubu... + lub // ( zależne od lovometru) ♥''I naprawdę masz zamiar to zrobić?'' A. A mam jakiś wybór? - B. No pewnie. // Odcinek 15 ♥''Teraz mówisz o sobie w trzeciej osobie?'' A. No co ty! Przecież nie mówię o sobie! // B. Bardzo zabawne! A więc z nikim jeszcze nie rozmawiałeś oprócz mnie? // (dalszy dialog) ♥''Nie, z nikim. Z nikim kogo znam. Sporo dziewczyn chciało ze mną pogadać po koncercie, ale żadnej wcześniej nie spotkałem.'' A. Jak to?!? // (lub + w przypadku wyższego lovometru) B. Sporo dziewczyn? No to miałeś wzięcie! // ♥''Nie tylko na ciebie tak działam. Ale nie martw się, jesteś na mojej liście.'' A. Nie zmieniaj tematu! Czego od ciebie chciały te dziewczyny? + ' B. Możesz od razu mnie z niej skreślić. Nie masz u mnie żadnych szans. // C. Nie martwię się... W każdym razie, gdy tylko odkryją twój wstrętny charakter to same uciekną! // ♥''I ty też nie. Ale skoro właśnie tego chcesz to nie ma sprawy... Odpuszczam sobie. '''A. Nie! // B. Dzięki. ♥''Tak, to prawda... Jeżeli ją spotkam zanim wrócę do domu, to tym lepiej dla niej. Nie mam zamiaru dłużej włóczyć się po szkole.'' A. Mogę z tobą iść? + lub // B. Okej. No to do jutra. // ♥''Tak się tylko zastanawiałem.'' A. A ty o czym myślisz? - B. Teraz się mną interesujesz? + ♥''Razem z twoim głosem i moim profesjonalizmem, nie mogłoby być inaczej!'' A. Ha ha! Co za skromność kotku! // B. To prawda, co ja bym bez Ciebie zrobiła? // Odcinek 16 ♥''Nawet nie wiem, dlaczego z wami rozmawiam. Idźcie się zgubić w jakiejś innej sali.'' A. Byłyśmy tutaj przed tobą. - B. "Zgubić się"? +''' C. Pfff... Chodź Rozalio, nie ma sensu dalej z nim dyskutować. - ♥''W przeciwieństwie do innych, potrafię sam sobie radzić. Nie przejmuj się mną.'' '''A. Ale... Jesteś moim przyjacielem. // B. Jak chcesz... Tylko nie przychodź się później skarżyć. - C. Mimo wszystko, uważaj na siebie... - ♥''Nigdy nie zwracam na nią uwagi. Dlaczego jej szukasz?'' A. Chcę, żeby wyświadczyła mi przysługę. - B. Czy ja cię tak wypytuję? + A. Dopóki nie rzucisz się znowu w jej ramiona, to wszystko będzie okej. // lub + (w przypadku wyższego lov) B. Musisz z nią pogadać. Może odejdzie? - C. Cieszę się, że zachowałeś trochę zdrowego rozsądku. - ♥''To pierwszy raz, gdy o mnie pisze w swojej gazetce od czasu artykułu na temat mnie i Amber. To dziwne.'' A. Napisała artykuł o tobie i Amber? // B. Nie napisała nic złośliwego na twój temat. Masz szczęście! C. Często opisuje moje "przygody" w swoich artykułach. + lub // Odcinek 17 ♥ Violetta: To nie miłe tak się nabijać... A. Olej go, to kretyn. B. Tylko się z tobą droczy! Oczywiście, że Lysander nie jest duchem. // ♥'' Posłuchaj mnie! J-Jest mi przykro. Poniosło mnie. Nigdy nie powinienem był tego mówić.'' A. Zostaw mnie w spokoju! // B. To zbyt łatwe! Nigdy ci nie wybaczę! // ♥'A. (Tak bardzo bym chciała, żeby zrozumiał...) '// B. (Ma za swoje, mam nadzieję, że teraz przez ze mnie czuje się strasznie!) // ♥A. (Zostaw go teraz w spokoju.) // B. (Nalegaj.) (ILUSTRACJA) Odcinek 18 ♥''...Dlaczego tak na mnie patrzysz?'' A. Kupiłeś nowe ciuchy na wyprzedażach? // ' B. Nie sądziłam, że zobaczę cię w nowych ubraniach to wszystko. +' C. W końcu wyrzuciłeś tę okropną, brązową kurtkę? - ♥''Nie... Tylko zanotowała coś w moich aktach i obiecała, że porozmawia o tym z moimi rodzicami na następnej wywiadówce. Muszę także odsiedzieć karę, ale nie wiem czy pójdę'' A. Nie bądź głupi, musisz pójść! - ' B. Przyznaj, że tym razem sam się o to prosiłeś... +' ♥''Zmieniam ciuchy, a zaraz potem ty... Jeżeli rzucę się z mostu, to ty też za mną pójdziesz?'' ' A. Nie, umrzesz sam. +' B. To Rozalia mnie do tego zmusiła... - ♥ Świetnie zostałem zamknięty w klasie z dzieciakiem i królikiem. ' A. Wyładuj swój zły humor na kogoś innego! (ILUSTRACJA)' B. Kastiel, proszę... ja też zostałam zamknięta. Odcinek 20 ♥ Skończy się na tym, że zmyję się z tej szkoły. A. Yeah! Super! - B. Dlaczego? // ♥ Na twoim miejscu szybko bym z tego skorzystał, zanim zmienię zdanie! A. To miłe, ale nie, dzięki. Jak sam zauważyłeś, dzieci muszą wcześnie wracać do domu... + B. W takim razie z przyjemnością! // ♥ Ach, tak? Interesujące... A. Ej, nie zaczynaj gapić się na inne dziewczyny! + B. Naprawdę tylko to cie interesuje... - C. Ej, dlaczego jak ja zakładam kusy strój, to cię to nie obchodzi? // ♥ Przy wyborze "Śpiąca Królewna": Nie rozumiem dlaczego, mówimy o leniuchu, który śpi przez sto lat... A. O leniuchu, mówisz poważnie? - B. Rola marzeń... + lub // ♥ ... A. Chciałabym być taka spokojna jak ty... B. (Nic nie mów.) (ILUSTRACJA) ♥ Przy wyborze "Alicja w Krainie Czarów": Uważam, że historia w której wszystkie postacie są stuknięte, świetnie wpasowuje się w klimat naszej szkoły, nie sądzisz? A. Ej, nie wszyscy jesteśmy stuknięci! - B. Racja... W niektórych przypadkach. - C. Masz całkowitą rację... Świetnie cię widzę w roli kapelusznika. + lub // ♥ Co robię?.. Hm... Powiedzmy, że kilka minut wcześniej i twój plan by zadziałał... A. A-Ale przecież ci mówię, że nie mam żadnego planu! // B. Kurczę, mogłabym zobaczyć jak się przebierasz? - C. Uff, nie musiałam oglądać tego horroru... + ♥ Przy wyborze "Czerwony Kapturek": Jeżeli wilkowi uda się pożreć myśliwego, to mogłoby być nieźle... A. O nie! Potrzebujemy happy endu! B. Tak, to mogłoby być niezłe! - C. Naprawdę masz pokręcone pomysły! + Odcinek 21 ♥''Masz jeszcze jakieś inne tak GŁUPIE pytania?'' A. Ej! Spokojnie! Przecież nic ci nie zrobiłam! - B. Zwróć się do mnie jeszcze raz takim tonem, a popamiętasz! - C. Nie, wyczerpałeś limit! // ♥''Powiedzmy, że Matka Natura była bardziej hojna wobec twojej mamy niż wobec ciebie.'' A. Przypominam ci, że jeszcze „rosnę”… + B. Opętało cię… - ♥'(Zażartuj z Kastiela.) +' (przy wysokim lov.) (Nie ryzykuj.) ♥'' Ach tak? Nie przeszkadza Ci, gdy ktoś nazywa mnie głupkiem?'' A. No, to nie mija się tak bardzo z prawdą - B. Przede wszystkim chcę już to skończyć! + ♥''Zauważyłem!'' A. Ech... Nie zaczepiaj go, ok? B. A przecież nigdy mu nic nie zrobiłeś. C. Zastanawiam się dlaczego... + ♥''Naprawdę muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie?'' A. Jestem pewna, że bardzo ci się podoba… + (przy wysokim) B. Ciężko mi sobie ciebie wyobrazić w roli króla… // Odcinek 22 ♥ A. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie chciałeś spotkać się ze swoimi rodzicami! - B. Kassi, nie bądź taki złośliwy dla swojej mamy. - C. Lepiej was zostawię... + ♥''Ej! Skąd to wiesz?'' A. Wszyscy was słyszeli! - B. Nie byliście zbyt dyskretni... // C. Umiem czytać w myślach, nie wiedziałeś? + ♥ A. Ale jesteś dla nich strasznie szorstki! - B. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego cię denerwują. + C. No już, przynajmniej teraz będziesz mieć spokój. // ♥ A. (Idź ochrzanić Kastiela.) - B. (Nic nie rób.) // ♥''Gdyby tak było, to przestałabyś się z nim spotykać?'' A. Ech... Jeżeli miałoby ci to sprawić przyjemność... // B. Nie, z tego co wiem, to mogę rozmawiać z kim chcę! // (lub +) ♥''Tak jakbyś jej potrzebowała, żeby się mnie pozbyć...'' A. To prawda, sama sobie nieźle radzę, co? // B. Mógłbyś być wdzięczny! - C. Nie, ale nie lubię gdy mnie ktoś do tego zmusza. + Odcinek 23 ♥''Co za tchórz... Tylko się przywitał.'' A.T-Tak, ale mógł na mnie skoczyć! // lub + B.Ale, jak szczeka, to wygląda groźnie! + C.To nie jego się przestraszyłam, tylko ciebie! - ♥''Masz problem?'' A. Ech nie, nie. // B. Tak, ale nie mam ochoty o tym gadać. - ♥ Zawsze wiedziałem że jesteś córeczką mamusi.. A. Wiesz, co ci powie córeczka mamusi? - B. Pff..// (+ przy wysokim lovometrze) ♥''Ej, spokojnie! Wiem, że wywołuję wrażenie, ale bez przesady... '' A. Myślałam, że to ktoś inny... // B. Raczej strach. Nie można powiedzieć, aby natura była dla ciebie łaskawa. + ♥''Tylko mi nie mów, że zaprosisz go na piżama party. '' A. Zastanowię się nad tym. ' B. Możesz chociaż przez chwilę być poważny? ♥''Chcesz, żebym został? A. S-sama mogę to zrobić. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy. '''B. Tak, chcę. Boję się, że stracę odwagę, jeżeli zostanę sama. ♥''A więc to jest informacja dnia? Pan gospodarz dostał klapsa w tyłek od swojego tatusia? Haha! A to dobre! '' A. (Tym razem posunął się za daleko. Nie ma prawa śmiać się w takiej sytuacji!) (ILUSTRACJA) B. (Naprawdę nic nie zrozumiał. Żałuję, że mu się zwierzyłam. ) ♥''Jeśli nie chcesz, abyśmy się widywali, to przestań za mną łazić!'' A. Nic na to nie poradzę, że zawsze jesteś tam, gdzie akurat chcę pójść. B. Żałuję, że ci to powiedziałam... ♥''Nie zawracaj sobie na razie tym głowy. Niech rzeczy dzieją się same. '' A. Spróbuję. ' B. To niemożliwe Odcinek 24 ♥''Jednocześnie widząc twoją minę, ciężko było się nie domyśleć, że też niczego nie przygotowałaś. A. Tak, ale teraz czuję się obserwowana. // 'B. Ach tak. I mogę wiedzieć jaką robię minę? '+ C. No... Nie widziałeś swojej! - ♥''Ale po co niby tam poszliście?'' A. Porobić to, co zazwyczaj robi się w takich miejscach... Pooglądać filmy, pomalować paznokcie, nawet się zdrzemnęliśmy. // B. Poszliśmy tam, aby się „doinformować”. Nataniel chciałby zaadoptować kota, ale wcześniej chciał zadać kilka pytań. - '''C. Pooglądać kociaki! + ♥''Ktoś musi mieć na ciebie oko, bo zawsze chętnie pakujesz się w niestworzone historie.'' A.Czy powinnam potraktować to jak propozycję pomocy przy moim zadaniu domowym? + B.Lubisz mieć urojenia… C.Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. ♥''Znając go, nie dziwi mnie to. Ja też będę musiał się przejść niedługo do sklepu zoologicznego. Demon kompletnie zmasakrował swoją smycz. Muszę mu kupić coś solidniejszego.'' A. Tak to jest, gdy kupuje się smycz jak dla York Shire, haha! // B. Kurczę, musi być naprawdę silny. (możliwa ilustracja) ♥''(Kastiel coś czyta)'' A. Co robisz? + B. Kastiel? - C. Rzadko można zobaczyć jak się uczysz! // ♥''No dobra, tym razem postaram się wybrać solidniejszą smycz.'' A. Chcesz, abym pomogła ci coś wybrać? B. Sprzedawczyni dalej wygląda, jakby chciała ci coś doradzić… (ILUSTRACJA) ♥''...'' A. (Jest dosyć droga, ale mam ochotę zrealizować swój pomysł.) B. (Jednak nie mam ochoty wydawać tyle pieniędzy na taką głupotę.) ♥''Przestań śnić, jeżeli ktoś tutaj ma problem, aby się zmienić, to na pewno nie chodzi o mnie!'' A. Kastiel, przestań. Nie ma sensu robić z tego całej afery. - B. Może... Moglibyśmy przejść się razem? - C. Jeżeli dalej będziecie się kłócić, to z nikim nigdzie nie pójdę! // ♥''Nie zgrywaj ważniaka! Su, wracasz ze mną?'' A. Przykro mi ale obiecałam Natanielowi, że gdzieś z nim pójdę. // B. Nie. - C. Następnym razem jeśli chcesz. Nataniel był pierwszy. - ♥''A więc, nudziłaś się, czy co? Szukałaś rozrywki? Mogłaś wymyślić coś lepszego, niż szkolna kara.'' A. Wyobraź sobie, że bym się bez tego obeszła. B. Niektórzy lubią grać, inni rysować... A ja lubię szkolne kary. / lub + C. To nie jest najlepszy moment. Idź powkurzać kogoś innego. ♥''Nie rozumiem ludzi, którym się to podoba. Nie ma nic bardziej bezużytecznego...'' A. Przesadzasz... Poza tym, nie muszą być "użyteczne". / lub + B. Ja uważam, że są słodkie! ♥''A więc, przyznajesz, że do niczego się nie przydają.'' A. Przydają się tak samo, jak psy! B. Ech... + C. A ty, do czego się przydajesz? Odcinek 25 ♥''Tak. Ta nauczycielka ma staromodne metody. Niedługo będzie chciała, abyśmy ustawiali się parami w rzędzie i trzymali za rączki, zanim wejdziemy do sali.'' A. Można by powiedzieć, że się jej boisz... - lub + B. Haha, ja uważam, że to byłoby zabawne! + (przy wysokim lovometrze) C. Już sobie wyobrażam, jak trzymasz Nataniela za rączkę... - (przy wysokim lovo) + (przy niskim lovo) ♥''Zapytaj naszej uroczej nauczycielki... Na pewno z chęcią ci odpowie.'' A. Okej, ale Kastiel idziesz ze mną. + (- z Lysandrem) B. Okej, ale Lysander idziesz ze mną. - C. Ech... Wolę tego nie próbować. // ♥''To dziwne, ale gdy was razem widzę, to mam wrażenie, że coś kombinujecie.'' A. Myśl, co chcesz. Chodź Iris, idziemy. B. Absolutnie. + C. Nie mieszaj się w to. - ♥Masz z tym problem? A. Kastiel, serio, przesadzasz! - (+ z Kentinem) B. Kentin, nie powinieneś się tak dawać... + (- z Kentinem) C. Każdy miałby z tym problem. Zachowujesz się nie fair. // Odcinek 26 ♥ Wyglądasz na zmieszaną.. A: Dowiedziałam się że w szkole pojawi się nowa uczennica. Dziwnie się z tym czuje. // B: No bo przecież właśnie na mnie wpadłeś + (przy wysokim lovometrze) C: Nie wcale, wszystko gra. + (przy niskim Lovometrze) (przy wysokim -) ♥ Nie, dzięki. A. A tak poza tym, to co robisz? + (przy wysokim lovometrze) (przy niskim -) B. A tak ogólnie, to lepiej uważaj. Podobno pani Delanay daje kary uczniom, którzy za często błąkają się po korytarzach. - ♥ Czemu ta sytuacja mnie nie dziwi? A. Czemu byś mi nie pomógł, zamiast się ze mnie nabijać? B. Kastiel, to nie jest dobry moment... + C. Bo lubię przyciągać problemy, to wszystko. Odcinek 27 ♥ A niby o kim ? Tylko ona mogła by się tak uczepić... A. Nigdzie nie jesteśmy bezpieczni. B. Najlepiej nigdzie nie zostawać dłużej, niż 5 minut. // C. Z drugiej strony jest bardziej przewidywalna niż Shermansky. + lub // ♥ Naucz się grać na PRAWDZIWYM instrumencie zamiast się tak mądrzyć. A. Spokojnie! Kastiel, nie musisz się do niego zwracać w taki sposób! - (dla Kastiela) B. Armin, kiedy w końcu zrozumiesz, że gry wideo, to nie to samo, co prawdziwe życie...? - (dla Armina) C. Uspokoicie się w końcu? Wyglądacie jak dzieci, które kłócą się o zabawkę! // ♥ A. Ja... Muszę o czymś .... (ILUSTRACJA) B. To nic takiego.... Odcinek 28 ♥''Rzadko, ale relaksuje mnie to od czasu do czasu.'' A. Stresujesz się czymś? - B. To chyba nie jest najlepsze rozwiązanie...// C. To niepoważne. Narobisz sobie kłopotów! + ♥''Rzadko się spóźniasz.'' A. Rzadko tak dobrze śpię... // B. Rzadko przychodzisz na czas.- C. Rzadko jesteś z rana w tak dobrym humorze.+ ♥''Gdybyś widziała swoją minę... Dziewczynko, nie bądź zazdrosna.'' A. Każdy ma swój gust. Ale nie przychodż się skarżyć jeżeli po tym, co powiedziałeś, dalej będzie się do Ciebie kleić. B. Zazdrosna? To nie moja sprawa. - C. Jeżeli pomyślę, że ja zasługuję jedynie na "płaską deskę", to mam podstawy, żeby się obruszyć. // ♥''Jest wniebowzięty.'' A. Ale... N-Nie trzymasz go na smyczy podczas spacerów? B. Jesteś pewien? Nie macha ogonem. + C. Nie dziwię się. Dla niego, to sama przyjemność. // ♥''Gdy tworzymy piosenki, Lysander najpierw pisze słowa. Następnie ja komponuję muzykę. Ale teraz zastanawiamy się, czy nie byłoby lepiej zrobić na odwrót.'' A. Wasza metoda wydaje się być skuteczna. Nic bym nie zmieniała. B. Nie piszę, ani nie gram, a więc... C. Na waszym miejscu, zrobiłabym jeszcze inaczej. + ♥ (Po wystąpieniu naszego Taty spotykamy Kastiela w ogrodzie szkolnym) A. ''Może pogadamy o tym co się wydarzyło w sobotę. (ILUSTRACJA)'' ♥ A. A więc… Dobrze spędziłeś dzisiejszy dzień? + B. A więc… Znasz Leo? C. Coś nie tak? ♥ A.(Spróbuje zagaić prawdziwą dyskusje z Kastielem.) B.(Lepiej też przejrzę menu.) + C.(Zmyję się do łazienki i pozbieram myśli.) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Podpowiedzi